Children, particularly young girls, love to cut hair; grooming is said to have "high play value." Sometimes hair cutting is practiced on themselves or their friends, with disastrous results. Live pets such as dogs, and to a lesser extent cats, lambs, and other species which have long fur, are also groomed by cutting their fur in individualized and sometimes highly stylized shapes. French poodles are perhaps the most common example of this. The results of poor cutting with pets may have less negative impact than with children, but at best mistakes grow out again only slowly.
Sometimes dolls are "coiffed" but their haircuts do not ever grow out again.